heartbreak in our last heartbeats
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Hannah knows she is lucky. In a world where Voldemort won and most of the revolution is dead, dying by her soulmate's side is the best possible fate, but selfishly, she wishes for more time every single night. :: Or, Hannah and Lavender's time runs out. :: Soulmate!AU where you have a countdown till your soulmates death. :: For Day Five of Sapphic September.


_A/N: Soulmate!AU where you have a timer counting down how much time your soulmate has left._

 **heartbreak in our last heartbeats**

Lavender holds Hannah's hand as they raise down the side of the hill, their hair flying behind them. Behind them, Hannah can hear the sound of their pursuers getting closer and she looks around until she sees a cave.

"We can hide," Hannah whispers, pulling on the sleeve of Lavender's robe. Together, they run in quickly, blasting down rocks to close the opening of the cave. Running may not be an option anymore, but hiding certainly is.

"How much time do we have left, bombshell?" Lavender wraps her arms around Hannah's waist, grinning as if she doesn't have a care in the world. Hannah attempts to mirror her smile, but it comes out looking pained. Lavender's grip tightens.

"Three minutes," Hannah says, rubbing at the spot on her wrists where the countdown is. The seconds keep disappearing as she watches and she chooses to look up instead, focusing on her soulmate and girlfriend's face.

Hannah knows she is lucky. In a world where Voldemort won and most of the revolution is dead, dying by her soulmates side is the best possible fate, but selfishly, she wishes for more time every single night.

"Hey, don't get all grumpy on me," Lavender teases, stroking her hair. When Hannah looks up, Lavender's lipgloss is shimmering and her hair still falls perfectly against her electric blue robes. The last thing Lavender looks like is a girl about to die, but when Hannah kisses her, she tastes like dragonfruit lipstick and desperation.

Outside, Hannah can hear the yelling of their pursuers. After days after being followed around England on Voldemort's, Hannah knows without looking that their time has run out. "Do you really love me?" Hannah asks desperately, clutching onto Lavender's hand.

"Always," Lavender replies without hesitation.

Hannah drops her hand.

"NO!" Lavender stares at her in pure panic. "Don't go!

Just as Lavender speaks, the entrance to the cave explodes forcefully. Rocks and dust fly everywhere, knocking the two girls off balance and causing them to collapse onto the cave's stone floor.

Two men and a goblin enter the cave with three matching, satisfied smirks on their faces. "Voldemort will be pleased," one of the men says, sneering at them. The other man and the goblin cackle and Hannah tries to swallow her fear of the snatchers.

The second man takes a step forward. "Hannah Abbott and Lavender Brown, you are hereby under arrest for treason against the government, blood betrayal, avoiding capture, and aiding known enemies. Come forward peacefully and perhaps Voldemort would be kind enough to spare you.

Lavender lifts up her chin haughtily. "Never. It is our duty to protest unjust laws. If you want to take us, it won't be alive."

Hannah mirrors her stance, glaring down the Snatchers. She was part of the house of the loyal and kind and fair. The last thing she will ever do is become a traitor and join the people who murdered her friends in cold blood.

For the last time, Hannah kisses Lavender. "Goodbye, my love," she says, and Lavender echoes back the sentiment so softly and fondly it takes away her breath. On her hand, the counter reaches zero, just as a spell connects with them.

Hannah dies with no regrets.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Sewing 101: "Don't go.", Voldemort Wins!AU, Lavender Brown

Character Appreciation: 23. [Word] Bombshell

Disney Challenge: I Wanna Be Like You - /alt/ Write about someone copying someone in an attempt to be more like them

Dark Lady's Diabolic Liars: Shimmering

Book Club: Enzo: (dialogue) "Do you really love me?", (word) affection, (trait) assertive

Showtime: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - (word) Goodbye

Amber's Attic: 12. "Let's fall in love as if the world is on fire, and there is nothing left but ash and us."

Count Your Buttons: Soulmate!AU, Dragonfruit

Lyric Alley: Dropping like flies, who woke you up

Ami's Audio Admirations: The Midnight Man — Alt. Write about being stalked.

Sophie's Shelf: 17. Hannah/Lavender

Emy's Emporium: All goblins: (creature) goblin

Angel's Arcade: Sonic the Hedgehog: (action) running, (color) electric blue, (house) Hufflepuff  
Lo's Lowdown: Aang - word: balance.

Bex's Basement: Fantastic Mr Fox — Alt, Write about someone breaking the law for a moral reason.

Feline Fair: British Shorthair: Write about a Hufflepuff


End file.
